Talk:Covenant Empire/Archive
Factual Content Disupted + More... *I'm disputing who knows the location of the Covenant? Also I propose removal of the first picture in the article. I strongly suspect it's a fan creation. Sorry if I'm pissing off a lot of you. =) Cheers, RelentlessRogue 19:53, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :The top picture looks like it came from the website http://www.covenant-clan.co.uk/ i think. There's a lot of good pictures and infomation on it. --Climax Viod 20:54, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :The picture needs to go but with what should it be replaced? Is there some kind of Covenant logo or banner we could use? Cause Covenant is a bunch of Aliens putting up a cool picture of a bunch of Elites doesn't really cover it cause that's just one race. --210.174.41.209 13:48, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::High Charity? --Dragonclaws 04:32, 14 September 2006 (UTC) I'm not really sure about the main picture but, I think in some place, the Elite skull from the Legiondary insignia should be somewhere.--prophit of war 21:35, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Move Weapons out The weapons section should be moved to Covenant Weapons with a main article here type link. That way this page won't be so crazy. --210.174.41.209 13:38, 19 August 2006 (UTC) History *Should the 'age of expansion' be deleted from the history section? It doesn't appear in the table found in the articles about the ages -J.f *Also the tables in the other articles about covenant history place the age of reconciliation after the age of doubt. Shouldn't it come after the age of discovery? J.f *I think we should create a whole new article for the Age of Expainsion. It is part of the Covenant's history, because I think just removing it from the main Covenant article is just lazy --Black Mercy 21:45, 30 September 2006 :'age of expansion' is another name for "Age of Conversion". That is why it isn't on the Template:Ages table. -- John117 06:01, 1 October 2006 (UTC *If we do that, could we put "Age of Conversion/Age of Expansion" or could we just metion it in the article? -- Black Mercy 13:01, 1 October 2006 Naming Convention :Note: Now that the pages have been moved, the conversation below has been moved to this thread from the Talk: Main Page --Esemono 01:38, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Should the articles for the Covenant species be moved to their real names (Grunt to Unggoy)? My fear is that people would have trouble understanding, but Bungie is increasing their usage of the names. Thoughts? --Dragonclaws 06:42, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Leave it the way it is, a great man once said the Japanese call themselves the Nihongin yet we still call them the Japanese.--220.99.144.216 06:36, 7 September 2006 (UTC) ::I propose a compromise. I would think it to be most "correct" to put information about Grunts on the "Unggoy" page because that is their official name, but anyone who doesnt get that deep into Halo wouldnt understand it. Maybe we should consider naming their pages with both- such as Grunts (The Unggoy) or Unggoy "Grunts" or something like that. -ED 01:57, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::I like the one with brackets,'' Grunts (The Unggoy)''--Esemono 02:41, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Quote marks don't seem appropriate, and I see no reason to use "the" in one race name and not the other. "Unggoy (Grunts)" or "Grunts (Unggoy)" sounds good to me. --Dragonclaws 06:35, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::::: I vote for Grunts (Unggoy)! --Esemono 13:12, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Heres an idea, just put the name we the humans call them next to a slash bith their real name. Like this Grunt/Unggoy.--prophit of war 21:42, 21 November 2006 (UTC) I'm rethinking the issue. My rejection of my earlier Nihonjin argument is detailed here. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:50, 8 September 2007 (UTC) PIcture under Society... Shouldnt be there....--JohnSpartan117 14:26, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Nevermind, someone changed it.--JohnSpartan117 02:14, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Nice Ship Template We need to get one for the UNSC--JohnSpartan117 23:49, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Lack of Covenant Battlenet Article It's missing... -- Black Mercy 00:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Battlenet -ED 00:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Unit Remove the part of the article about Covenant having currency. -- Yamanba 14:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Nothing has been said wither way on this subject. -ED 00:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Elites Since the Elites arent in the Covenant anymore, should they be on this page still? The popular speculation is that not all the Elites left the Covenant because would you realy want to such an excelent foeMister chief 22:23, 27 August 2007 (UTC) The Elites are in the Covenant throughout most of our glimpses of the Halo Universe. Even if they've all left the Covenant by Halo 3, they still count as one of the original races. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Prophecy Read and compare the Book of Daniel, chapter 11 (NIV Bible) - very interisting. My Site My site might help clear up some things on the Covenant but its mostly about hunters Huntermikexx 10:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) halo hunter CIC Shouldn't Truth be C.I.C. because he can ultimately overide any event or decision of the covenant, say like the Arbiter's death perhaps. Fork 01:30, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Vehicle names ---- Why does the covenant name most of their vehicles after a spiritual being?--0nyx Sp1k3r 21:38, 18 April 2007 (UTC) It's a theme. Think about this: Pelican, Warthog, Scorpion, Mongoose, Albatross. What do they all have in common? --First Sergeant Digipatd (My Talk) (My Adventures) (Happy Birthday) Im sorry I know it's like a theme but why those names and what does the covenant have anything to do with them.I thought there might be a story behind it. After all aliens and ghosts don't have much in common.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:59, 27 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Well, the Covenant are very religious and believe in a Great Journey, sort of like a Heaven, and ghosts or spirits tend to be associated with Heaven or the "Other World", if you think it about it, it all links together. just because they are aliens doesn't mean they don't believe in ghosts also...-- Joshua 029 16:25, 4 June 2007 (UTC) What kind of speratual being is a wraith,porwler or chopper.Mister chief 22:27, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, a wraith is sort of a ghost (e.g. the Ringwraiths of Lord of the Rings). The Brute vehicles don't fit the pattern, so maybe it's an Elite thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:37, 27 August 2007 (UTC) immunity to halo Halo kills all lifeforms capable of being infected by the flood. And most of the covenent loyalists cannot be affected by flood. The drones do not have enough calceim to be infected. jackles cant because their bones are hollow. Brutes probly can but the brutes are willing to die to rid their jealusy of elites. Technology/Society The covenant appears slightly like the Goa'uld in Stargate SG-1 in that they are technologically a scavenger group. Not inventing their own technology, but rather finding/taking and modifying existing tech to suit their purposes. No that this is particularly notable, there are many groups like this (especially among antagonists) in Sci-fi. 68.199.6.138 05:52, 27 June 2007 (UTC) edits I edited the article to reflect the fact that the Elties are no longer part of the Covenant, and cleared up a few minor things. Did anyone else notice that there were two paragraphs on the Scarab? I deleted one, and added its information to the other 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 22:13, 27 August 2007 (UTC)